


Day Nine: Ruining the Holiday Dinner

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Nine: Ruining the Holiday Dinner

"Harry, babe, calm down. I can start cooking if you want me to. It can’t be that hard, right?" Zayn asks, chuckling into the phone.

Harry doesn’t sound convinced. “Okay,” he says, very unsure. “I just thought I would be home by now but they want me to stay late and finish up some stuff and everyone is supposed to be there in a couple of hours and I don’t want to upset anyone and-“

"Harry, breathe. I can start cooking, okay? I won’t try anything too complicated, but I promise to not burn the house down, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks, babe. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home. I love you."

"Love you too, babe. Bye." Zayn says, hanging up on Harry before he can start worrying about dinner again. This dinner had been in the works for a couple of months now, and Harry was so excited to have both his and Zayn’s families over. This was the biggest dinner they had planned since they moved into their new house, and Zayn wanted it to be perfect for Harry.

He looks at the list of things that Harry made of what they were having for dinner that night, in the order that they needed to be put together and cooked so that everything would be ready at the same time. To say that Harry was meticulous about his dinners would be an understatement.  
Zayn sees that the turkey is supposed to go in first, so he turns on the oven and waits for it to preheat, then sticks the turkey in Harry’s special turkey pan and puts it in the oven (Zayn knows it’s the turkey pan because the only thing he’s ever seen Harry cook in it is turkeys). He sets the timer and goes to lie down on the couch and watch some TV, the next thing on the list not needing to be started for another 30 minutes.

The next thing Zayn knows, he’s waking up to a shrill beeping noise going throughout the whole house. He must have fallen asleep and forgotten about the turkey, because there is smoke billowing from the kitchen and he doesn’t know what happened but all he can think is that Harry is going to be so upset that Zayn ruined dinner.

Zayn goes to walk outside and call 911, but it looks like somebody else already has because he can see a fireman coming toward him. He takes the fireman’s hand and lets him lead him out to the front yard, and Zayn has never been more thankful to live in the middle of nowhere because he knows that if they lived in a regular neighborhood, everyone would be there and watching the spectacle.

It’s not five minutes before Zayn sees Harry’s car coming around the corner and he starts to freak out. What is he going to tell Harry? How is he going to say _I put the turkey in the oven but I went to watch TV and I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the fire alarm going off and firemen in the house_? How does he tell Harry that he subconsciously must have not cared enough about the dinner because he fell asleep? Or that he broke his promise to not burn the house down?

All of that is forgotten when Harry parks behind one of the fire trucks and runs to where Zayn is sitting on the curb and falls over himself to get to Zayn and make sure he’s okay.

"Zayn? Oh my God I thought you were dead! I got a call that there were fire trucks at the house and I was so worried that I ran out and got here as fast as I could but it’s okay because you’re okay and and and-" Harry stops there because he’s crying so hard that he can’t form words anymore.

Zayn doesn’t know what to do. “But - but I ruined dinner! I probably burned the turkey beyond recognition and almost burned the house down even though I said I wouldn’t and you’re not mad?”

Harry looks at Zayn like he’s grown three extra heads. “No, I’m not mad. Why would I be mad, babe? I know you messed up but I’m just glad that you’re okay. We can buy a turkey from the store, okay? And I can tell our families that you almost went out valiantly before the firemen showed up.” Harry laughs, and Zayn smiles. Maybe dinner isn’t completely ruined after all.

After calling all of their families and saying that dinner was going to be a little later than scheduled, and after getting the all clear from the firemen, they go back inside and survey the damage. There’s not much except the inside of the oven is completely black. No water damage or anything.

"Hey, do you think that some of those firemen would want to come back for dinner? Some of them were pretty cute and they can save the day in case you decide to burn down the kitchen again," Harry teases, and Zayn pretends to be hurt, but when Harry goes to give him a hug, he wrestles Harry up against the wall and kisses him.

"I’d rather have you."


End file.
